CrossDresser
by StrangeSisters
Summary: Axel wasn't a drag queen but he was gay, besides the fact that he was raised in a homophobic neighbor hood. Roxas wasn't afaid to show people what he was made of. Yaoi. AkuRok Soriku -Jay


A/N: HEY HEY HEY This is JAY! Hey That Rhymes.

Don't blame thrirteeny for this story I wrote it! I just changed it into a story, I changed most details.

Disclaimer: I don't own this story or Kingdom hearts

It was summer and it was hot. Like kids fucking frying eggs on the sidewalk hot, a tall redhead threw an orange basket at the hoop,the net having already been stolen by he himself years ago, He sighed as it made it in. Again. He sat down on the sidewalk the heated concrete burning his hands, Not that it bothered him he was used to the heat.

He liked it.

"Ugh..." Axel looked up at the squeak of disgust, A girl had walked out onto the craked asphalt court gingerly, almost tripping she scowled at him as if it was his fault and wiped nonexsistent dirt of her baby blue denim skirt.

"What do you want?" he asked the girl, a little snarkly too. No way he should talk to a lady.

"Why are you here at a kiddie playground shouldn't you be at work or college or something I mean are you not an Adult?" As she talk Axel noticed that she wasn't a she but a he, he only noticed because there was a whole lot of boobs missing in the red ruffled blouse. What was a fag doing in this side of town? He remembered when his brothers friend Cloud came over dressed like a girl one time Axel was 8 and Cloud and him were playing basketball here in this court when some jerks had come and hit on him until they noticed he was a guy they then proceeded to beating the crap out of both of them. He remembered because Cloud was in charge of his two little twin brothers. They had stayed with him and Reno until Cloud came out of the hospital.

Axel ignored him but the kid kept staring at him and it was getting distracting. "Why are you dressed like that anyway are you not a boy" He replied mocking the blonds tone of voice.

The blonde rolled his eyes "Yeah but I like these better, Honestly I blame my brothers I was the normal one then boom I wear nailpolish" He held up his hands which were painted red. It was actually kinda cute.

"Whatever" Axel had to had to hide his smirk at the blonds pout at him. He couldn't help it, the blond really was quite adorable.

"I'm Roxas" The blond smiled sweetly, an expression that did nothing to make him look innocent.

Axel stood up and threw the ball at Roxas without warning and the blond caught it skillfully, Axel grinned "A-X-E-L Axel. Got it memorized? So wanna play"

"No not really" He smiled a sly little smile "But I'm bored and don't have to meet up with my brother until later so.." Roxas threw the ball at the hoop making it with ease.

Axel won the game, if you could call it a game. They played long enough to show that Roxas kinda sucked at basketball. He couldn't do more than shoot at the basket, Axel was sure that he's make it everytime if his tallnes hadn't intercepted it.

"If I was good at this kinda thing do you I'd be wearing a skirt? Plus you a giant, it's no fair that your taller than me" The blond pouted again.

"Ha right" Axel smiled panting slightly. The sun was starting to get to him, he had been out here since sunrise. The blond somehow manage to not only sweat, but not get his clothes dirty at all.

"So really why are you here anyway why aren't you at work or in college?" Roxas asked playing with his nails.

"Nah I'm to lazy and smart for college, what about you why aren't you in school"

"Idiot I already graduated last year" The blond scowled irratation slipping on to his face. Axel thought it looked sexy.

"What No you look 15" Axel blinked shocked, looking at the shortness and overall innocent lookingness of the blond.

"I'm 18 and I graduacted early" The blond said smugly.

"Gay nerd huh" Axel grinned as the blond smirked.

"Yeah were highly wanted" He looked at Axel with eyes that said 'You want me?'

Axel wasen't suprised to find out that he did, he may not look like it but Axel was as gay as Jeffree Star, but he wasen't a drag queen. Nope Axel was a man...who just had really girly hips.

"Wanna come see my apartment it's those over there, bit dirty though" Axel found himself saying as he glanced at the blonds outfit, which he somehow manged to keep sweat and dirt free the entire game.

"Rain check I'll be here in a couple of days if you are" He smirked and pulled a blueberry lollipop out of his pocket "Here ya go..enjoy" He smiled in a way that gave Axel no choice but to smile back. "See ya Axel" Roxas walked through the court gates with a sway in his hips. Axel stared the entire time...Finally he flopped down on the floor looking at the blue sky that couldn't revile against the blonds eyes.

He sighed, groaning and covering his eyes."Damn kid..."

xXx

Axel was standing outside the Hottopic store, his nametag still clipped to his black tank, when he saw his old friend Riku holding up a limping brunette girl. Axel walked over to help them when he looked at the brunettes face he saw that it was Roxas.

"Roxas?" He questioned, surprised since when was the blond a brunette?

The brunette looked up confused and worried and Axel realized it wasen't him. There was something diffrent about this brunette.

"Wha- No I'm Sora how do you know my brother?"

"Oh I-I..." Axel found himself stuttering.

"Riku where is he" Sora asked worridly, ignoring Axel totally now.

"He's still over there" Riku stated sitting the brunette down on the bench wincing as he sat down next to him. That's when Axel noticed his friends slightly battered apperance.

"Riku whats going on what happen to you" Axel asked concern slipping into his voice.

"ROXAS!" the brunette yelled. Axel looked up to see the blond limping over to them his yellow dress torn off his shoulder and a heel missing from his sandal. Roxas smiled when he saw the redhead, he wasen't crying he wasen't complaning about the bruise on his eye or the blood trickling down his leg. He just limped over and sat himself on the other side of the brunette. Axel was shocked by how much the looked alike.

"Hey are you two ok?" Roxas asked pulling out a tissue from his red handbag and touching it to his brothers bleeding lip. The brunette looked incredulous.

"Me! You? You idiot why did you stay and fight them by yourself?" The blond smiled sweetly, relaxing the brunette slightly,

"Because your a wimp and no one attacks my brother" Roxas looked up then and smiled at Axel. The red head found himself smiling back without thought.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much just got off my shift..Do you need a bandaid or something?" Axel asked eyeing the blood on the blond.

"No I'm used to it" Roxas waved off the offer. Turning back to the brunette who was now pouting slightly.

"So Axel how do know Roxas?" Riku asked glancing between the blond and redhead with a knowing smirk.

"We met at the basketball court they day we went to go see Namine and Kairi" Roxas answered before Axel could.

"Nice so...wanna go see a movie" Riku brought up randomly.

"Noooo Riku, Roxas and me are going shopping and you have to come and help me!" The brunette got down on his knees, the brunettes own blue dress touching the ground as he begged. Axel smirked at the scene before him

"Got yourself a keeper there huh Riku" Axel laughed at the silverettes blush, Riku was always so gay. He his it well in highschool dating a crap load of girls like a slut.

"So what about you Axel didn't Demyx try to get you" Riku shot back smugly, until the redhead scoffed.

"Dude that's just gross, besides you know Dem's a manwhore. I would never touch that. Plus I didn't date guys in highschool you know that"

"No you just screwed them"

Roxas raised his eyebrow at the fact that the redhead was acutally gay. But then he decided it didn't matter he'd just have to rethink his plan...

A/N: Like It? I DO I LOVE CROSS DRESSING ROXAS, weird right? My mom used to put me in dresses to get discounts at mother daugter events.


End file.
